I tried
by Grimreapersgolour1
Summary: She won't die on me! I won't let her! Even if it means dieing myself. T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

The Mage with the black cape threw an attack at the blonde Mage cuddling the passed out Happy on the floor, also passed out. An angry scowl grows on my face.

 ** _Not again. She won't die on me now!_**

Then I spoke with out thinking and jumped in front of the attack, taking most of the blow. "Don't you dare lay a finger on Luce or Happy!" I did a flip once the attack threw me into the air. I landed on my feet and ran back over to the Mage and threw a punch. " _Fire Dragon Iron Fist!_ " He reflected it back at me and I dodged it easily. He mirrors. Then I grin. " _Dragon Force._ " I had learned it rather recently, I was playing around fighting with Sting when it happened. I had just murmured it out and _poof_. Dragon Force is mine.

" _FIRE DRAGON SECRET ART: CRIMSON LOTUS!_ " I felt my magic dissipate almost completely. Wow, it has increased in the magic consumption hasn't it? I was panting, I hear Luce stir and sit up.

"Natsu?" I look over to her. She was looking at me with sad eyes. What is wrong with me? What is making her sad? "Your... Hurt." I look down at myself. She is right. I am a mess, my clothes were in tatters, I had cuts, burns, and bruises. I am a nightmare.

"Lay down, don't use any magic Luce. He can mirror it, each magic that hits him." I look back to the Mage who is also panting, he is also in an even worse mess than me. Burns every where on him. " _FIRE DRAGONS ROAR!_ " that makes a huge explosion defeating the Mage. Happy woke up and flew off with the Mage to take him to the magic council. Suddenly... **BOOM,** **PAIN!** I look down at the floor after a few minutes of walking and collapse.

"NATSU!" She called out to me before I felt the floor greet me. We are in the middle of a field of grass, we really should have chosen somewhere closer to the town, or in one at least. She moves me so that i am laying with my head facing the clouds.

I am cold.

I Natsu Dragneel, Wizard of Fairy Tail, The Salamander, am cold. I am also numb with pain. I herd Lucy call my name, I could hear her telling me to wake up, I could smell her tears. I am making her cry. What a bad friend I am. I opened my eyes and look around. Beautiful. I opened my mouth and speak. "He-hey Luce?" She hummed telling me that she is listening, more tears cascade down her cheeks. "Why am I cold?" I laugh. "So this is how Ice pr-princess feels ev-every day huh? No won-wonder he is such a pain." I heard her laugh. Good. It was filled with sadness, but it is still a laugh. I smile. Then frown. "Where are you Luce? Why can't I see you?" I can't see, everything is gone, everything is black. I suddenly felt a blunt feeling across my chest and then water. She is on my chest crying.

"I am right here... Please...!"

"He-hey don't be li-like that Luce!" It is supposed to be more enthusiastic and loud, however it is more of a whisper than anything. "Oi. If you want you can have m-my scarf."

"Just don't leave me anytime soon Natsu." I laugh, blood then spills out of my mouth and i cough up more.

"Wasn't panning to." She gasps.

"Natsu don't talk anymore! Save your energy!" She cries out trying to convince me not to talk. Blood trickles down my chin onto the floor. But i smile, the blood on my chin curves up the the muscles.

"Not *cough* gonna happen." I cough again at the end, force myself a smile, and pass out.

* * *

By the time we reached the guild, my pulse is almost gone, and once they laid me onto the infirmary bed. I opened my eyes slightly and look to my side. Blurs. Everything was a blur. I saw a small blue blur and reached over to pet it on the top. I moved my wrist slightly. Suddenly the blur ran out of the door and i slightly opened my mouth. "Oh." I looked down, I still had the scarf. I sit up and start walking out of the doors. "Oi-i Ice Prin-pincess!" It was quiet but still loud enough that the one spoken of looked over to me, so did anyone else who was there.

"NATSU!" I saw the small blue blur run over to me and tackle. I smiled but stumbled backwards a few steps. " They didn't believe me when i told them that You pet me on the head." I could smell his tears, and the tears of the people who were relieved. I opened my mouth slightly again and spoke.

"Oi-i. Who made Happy up-upset?" Gray snorted.

"You flame brain." I ignored him and looked around, a white haired mage took notice of this and spoke.

"You don't just so happen to be looking for Lucy are you?" I looked over to her and managed to give her a weak smile.

"I was actually. Do you know where she is?" A few people gasped. Suddenly the guild doors flew open.

"Mira I would like one-OH MY GOSH NATSU YOUR ALRIGHT!" She slammed me into a hug and let go, I fell to the floor and coughed out blood, immediately freaking her out. I wiped my mouth and stood back up all at once. I used the chair closest to me, what i just so happen to be near.

"I-I'm fine." People were crowding me checking me for injuries again. "Oi. I said I was fi-fine." A blonde blur with white and blue comes over to me, hugs me lightly, and softly. I gasp and my eyes widen she didn't say a word she just hugged me. I could smell her tears, so I hugged her back. "I am okay Luce, why didn't you take my scarf." That made her cry more, only it was tears of joy.

"I didn't want to take it if you had a chance of waking up." I smile and let go of her before unwrapping my scarf and then wrapping it around her over her head and everything. The scarf started at the bottom and hanged off her back and wrapped around her covering her eyes and on top of her head ( **AN: Kinda like in Attack on Titans.** ) I trust her with my scarf. She will take good care of it. She fixed the scarf and I huffed.

"And to think it fit you perfectly." Steam rose out of her ears and her face earned into a tomato. I placed my hand on her forehead. "Okay, you don't have a fever, so why are you red?" Her face turned even redder. I tilted my head to the side childishly. "Luce?" The perverts (Macao, and Wakkaba) fainted and Mira screamed, fangirling at the sight before her. I looked over to her and she stopped and went back to cleaning the glass cup. "Mira? Why is she red?" All of the sudden an idea hit me. I threw the side of my fist into my palm at the realization. "I know!" People around me gasped.

"He knows? Wow, maybe he isn't so dense after all?" I pionted at her with seriousness.

"Why didn't you tell me you were a tomato?" I swear people fainted at that and she huffed angrily.

"I am human." I sighed at her and looked her in the eye.

"You are a tomato! What is next!? A fish falling from the sky?"

 _ **'**_ ** _SLAAAT!_** ** _'_**

Confusion was displayed on my face. I gripped my head and then grabbed the fish. I heard people laughing. I looked at the fish in my hand for a second before shock was evident. "It happened. It is raining fish!" I grabbed Luce and then ducked for under the table. "DUCK AND COVER!" I heard luaghs and after a few minutes I got out looked at Erza who is frozen solid. I knock on her and then listened. There is a heart beat. I sighed in relief and looked over to Luce. She had a red face still. I went into the kitchen and got some ice. I put it in a back that went into a cloth, then onto her forehead.

"I am fine Natsu, you are the one who needs to rest." All of the sudden something dawned on her. "Mira! Give Natsu some fire."

* * *

 **First chapter... Hope you liked it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Fairy Tail! By the waaay~! This is when Lisanna comes in!**

* * *

 _"I am fine Natsu, you are the one who needs to rest." All of the sudden something dawned on her. "Mira! Give Natsu some fire."_

I looked over to Mira. It seems that she didn't think about that. She scrambled to behind the bar and made a fire. I ate it greedily once she placed it on the counter. She gasped at the way I ate, some chunks of seared chicken landed on the floor or on... Everywhere. Suddenly a short haired Mage entered the guild quietly, I turn my head, a flame trickling down my chin. She looked at me for a second before glopping me. I gasped and fell off the stool. I could see everything like it was normally after wards.

I look over to her, her face was a tomato, I gasp again and my eyes widened as I pionted at her accusingly. "I ALWAYS KNEW MY FRIENDS WERE TOMATOES!" Her face turned even redder and she laughed. "What?" She laughed even more.

"Your so weird!" I looked at her in shock before pointing at Luce.

"No that title is only for Luce, she is the weird one!" The one spoken of huffed in annoyance.

"I am not weird!" I rolled my eyes and looked at her playfully.

"Suuuure you aren't Luce..." She huffed again and then I head a thunk. I look over to where it came from and there was Lisanna on the floor, still a tomato, and laughing, clutching her stomach. I look at her for a few seconds till...

"Theeeey liiiiiiikee hiiiiimm~!" I look over to the flying blue fur ball and grab his tail, my face felt strangely warm.

"Wha-what are you talking about!?" Luce beat me to it. "I-I don't like h-him!" I don't know why but it felt like my heart dropped.

"I do." My eyes widened and I looked over to Lisanna. She had a tad bit of red on her cheeks. And her eyes were on me with a smile. I tilt my head to the side and look at her.

I blinked. Once, Luce was a statue. Twice, She falls to the floor with spinning eyes. Thrice, "H-huh?" I swear the rest of the guild fell and died, I could see their souls. I freaked out and ran around. "What do I doooo!?" I heard Lisanna laugh again and I turn to her. "What do I do Lisanna!" She giggled with a hand on her mouth.

"You leave them be, they can handle themselves. Plus this has happened many times you said something stupid." I looked towards Lucd her for a second before looking at Lisanna.

"Huh?" She laughed.

"It happened when you say something stupid" I ran over and picked up Luce. "and their souls pop out of their mouths so-"

"Are you okay Luce?" Lisanna stopped speaking. Luce started to stir and I grinned. "Good, she is alive!" Lisanna sighed.

"You really like her don't you?" I looked at her like she was crazy.

"Of course I do, she is family." She sighed again.

"No. Not like that. I mean love, love." I stared at her blankly still holding onto Luce.

"Love?" She nodded her head.

"Yes, love." I still look at her blankly.

"What is love?" She smiled, sat down, and patted at the place infront of her. I sat down where she patted with Luce by my side. The others woke up, except Lucy, and listened.

"Love is when you feel like you can kill anyone for them, when you aren't near them you feel empty, when they say that they don't love you your heart drops, when you get a warm, bubbly, slippery feeling in your chest, your face gets unusually warm when they say or do something cute or romantic, or if people say you have a romantic feeling towards them your face also heats up and most people don't accept it and decline what the person said by saying the opposite." I blinked a few times. "That is love." My face heated up a bit then it vanished, I stared at her blankly.

"I still don't get it." She sighed.

"When the persons face heats up it usually turns red or pink." I opened my mouth slightly to speak, but she beat me to it, well she actually said something different then what I though. "Have you listened to the 'birds and the bees'?" I stared at her blankly and shook my head.

"No." She shook her head and sighed.

* * *

 **A long explination later...(3rd person)**

* * *

A blushing Natsu is sitting there curled up in a ball with at least 500 shades of red on his face. Lisanna was blushing from having to explain that to a dense idiot. He was murmuring things like 'why did I listen?' Or 'I am scared for life...' Luce woke up halfway throughout the explination and freaked out, seems like she knew what Natsu was being taught.

Lucy was also blushing, only more than Natsu, she was blushing almost 1000 different shades of red. Lisanna was smiling on the outside, but in the inside she was screaming. Suddenly she snapped. "WHAT HAVE I DONE!?" The people around them snapped their attention over to her and then saw poor, poor Natsu..

* * *

 **Second chapter! Sorry, it was short...**


End file.
